Users are increasingly obtaining content in digital format, often downloading or streaming that content from a remote service. Because different users or client devices require the content to be in different formats, for example, the remote service will often perform tasks such as video transcoding. Transcoding in general involves taking input content and converting that content to a different encoding before delivering that content to a client device or other destination. In various systems, inputs such as serial digital interface (SDI) ports only allow one reader to read from that input at any given time. This prevents a system from monitoring the input at the same time in which one or more processes are reading from the input. The inability to monitor the input can result in inaccurate transcoding or other such issues.